freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Synth Foods
Synth Foods is the Liberty Corporation responsible for the revolutionary Food product Synth Paste and a highly successful line of food-producing biodomes. Official Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Liberty Corporations **Liberty Navy **Liberty Police Incorporated **Liberty Security Force *ENEMIES **LWB **Farmers Alliance **Criminals Rep Grinding Info Interestingly, Synth Foods has a small amount of positive empathy for the Xenos, a popular faction to grind. If you make a point of grinding Xenos, make sure to buy off Synth Foods as well as the Zoners. Buying off Synth will antagonize the Farmers Alliance and the LWB, and to a lesser extent will ruffle the feathers of the Corsairs, Junkers, Mollys, Unioners, Hogosha, Lane Hackers, Liberty Rogues, Outcasts, and Red Hessians... and ironically enough, the Xenos themselves. However, as beating down Xenos highly amuses the Outcasts, Liberty Rogues, and Unioners, pleases the Hogosha, Junkers, Lane Hackers, and Red Hessians, and is looked favorably upon by the Mollys (and even the Farmers Alliance and LWB!), beating down Xenos remains highly viable with an occasional buy-off of Synth. However, if buying off Synth becomes a regular habit, you may run afoul of the Corsairs! Friends (Empathy) *Liberty Navy (+0.30) *LSF (+0.30) *Liberty Police (+0.25) *Republican Shipping (+0.10) *Rheinland Police (+0.10) *Deep Space Engineering (+0.10) *Xenos (+0.05) *Ageira Technologies (+0.05) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (+0.05) *Rheinland Military (+0.05) *Interspace Commerce (+0.05) *Universal Shipping (+0.05) Enemies (Antipathy) *Farmers Alliance (-0.30) *LWB (-0.30) *Liberty Rogues (-0.10) *Outcasts (-0.10) *Red Hessians (-0.10) *Hogosha (-0.05) *Lane Hackers (-0.05) *Golden Chrysanthemums (-0.05) News PIRATES MURDER LIBERTY CREW: IZU -- A Synth Foods transport ship was destroyed and all hands lost last week when the Farmers Alliance staged one of their most vicious attacks. The transport was passing the moon of Izu when Alliance ships engaged it. According to recorded communications, the Paste transport surrendered and was expelling cargo when the Alliance vessels opened fire. "We are dismayed to see that this was a case not just of piracy, but of cold-blooded murder," quoted IC representative John Wilkins. Shortly after the attack, Synth Foods responded by cutting prices on its most popular brands in Tokyo, further increasing pressure on Kyushu food growers. KINDRED SPIRITS: DARMSTADT -- There are two groups within Sirius that have never met each other, yet fight for almost the same exact things in different houses. The common link between the groups? Synth Foods. The Farmers Alliance of Kusari and the LWB of Rheinland are both fighting the Liberty corporation desperately, in an attempt to rid their homelands of the ever encroaching food pastes that feed the majority of Sirius. The LWB is particularly interested in ending the Synth occupation of Planet Stuttgart, while the Farmers Alliance is battling for control of the Kusari food markets. YOUTH EATING UP SYNTH PASTE: NEW TOKYO -- The hardworking farmers of Kyushu would be sorry to see the number of Kusari youth buying foreign foods these days. It looks like the newest trend is Synth Paste. Many of New Tokyo's young and hip are attracted to the Liberty corporation's new flavors that were specifically designed for the Kusari market. Among the choices are flavors like Golden Squid and Green Sea. KYUSHU RICE IS HEALTHIEST CHOICE: NEW TOKYO -- Though many complain of the higher price that comes with Kyushu foods, they do not think of the benefits their bodies are receiving from eating naturally grown foods. A recent study conducted by an independent organization discovered that Synth Paste can damage a person's long-term health and cause hair loss. The synthetic swill they pump from their biodomes is chiefly chemicals and dye. Remember to tell people this information when they complain about the prices of our foods, because you cannot place a price on good health. Rumors "Our biodomes are flowering up all over Sirius; our experts are growing and cultivating the finest Luxury Foods in Stuttgart." - Luke Stillwell, Synth Foods, Fort Bush "Synth Foods hasn't arrived in Bretonia yet because nobody wants what happened to Rheinland. Consequently, the Cambridge growers are trying to be more efficient and lobbying London to ensure that Liberty doesn't get a foothold here." - Cambridge Bartender Galen Warren "The Deshima Food operation is a crucial part of our plan to penetrate the Kusari Food market. We bring in the fertilizers we need from Houston, since Samura would never sell us any." - Mark Hamilton, Synth Foods, Deshima Station "This is the halfway point on my route from Los Angeles to Denver. We usually bring a little extra for the bases in this area of Liberty. I'm so sick of Synth Paste. You get it at a discount working for them. Of course, the execs get free Luxury Food from Stuttgart shipped right to their doorstep. That's what I call service." - Luke Stillwell, Synth Foods, Fort Bush "The youth of New Tokyo are developing dangerous habits. They prefer the taste of inferior foreign foods like Synth Paste to superior Kyushu brands. What little extra money they have goes into buying Libertonian Luxury Goods and smuggled Cardamine." - New Tokyo Bartender Hirotsugu Tansho "It's always raining here -- worse than New London. At least you can get Synth Paste here. That was a major coup by Synth Foods. Word on the street is that the government couldn't pay for that Jump Gate in Hokkaido and asked for a price break. Manhattan made a deal by offering a free loan in exchange for access to the Kusari Food market. It worked like a charm in Rheinland." - Concierge Mariko Saito, Orbital Spa and Cruise "Your best bet at making good money with Orbital is the Luxury Food runs to the Hawaii. They eat a lot of those giant green prawns out there, let me tell you. They taste kind of funny to me, to be honest. I guess I'm used to Synth Paste. I prefer the beef flavor, whatever that is." - Concierge Mariko Saito, Orbital Spa and Cruise Category:Corporations Category:Liberty Corporations Category:Factions Category:Liberty Factions Category:Organizations